Confesstions of a Namek
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Piccolo leaves Earth...for good.
1. Chapter 1

The tall green man silently lifted his head. Cold black eyes narrowed slightly. His large ears wriggled on the sides of his bald head. As always, he was silent. His cape snapped in the wind and his clothes ruffled too. He closed his eyes and felt the wind against his face. When the wind stopped blowing for a moment the son of a demon opened his eyes so he could watch the icy landscape. It was barren but beautiful in its icy way.

A single tear slid down his cheek. He had just lost the one thing that had held him down to Earth for so long. Gohan was dead.

Piccolo physically winced as he thought about his first friend. The little boy who had accepted him despite everything. The baby he had trained and protected so long ago. The child who brought him back from the dead and saved his life. The warrior who had fought at his side and defeated Cell at all costs. The father who named him as Pan's Godfather.

Piccolo slammed to his knees and screamed.

"Gohan! Gohan!"

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as screams were yanked from his thoart. He sobbed and screamed until he was hoarse and could cry no more. His body jerked silently.

Pan had died several years before from a forced overdose of heroin. Now his little Gohan was gone. No one really knew what killed him but they did know that he was killed before he was mutilated.

"Gohan" Piccolo whispered before deciding. He would leave and never return.

He got to his feet and flew to Capsule Corporation. Vegeta met him in the front yard. For the longest time neither moved. Then Vegeta silently motioned the Namekian to follow.

"You leaving" Vegeta finally asked.

"Nothing left to stay for."

Vegeta said nothing more as he led the way to his old pod which sat hidden behind the Gravity Machine.

"Where to?"

"New Namek."

"Setting coordinates to New Namek" the pod said in a metallic female's voice.

"You'll get blasted with sleeping gas in space" Vegeta said.

Piccolo nodded and climbed in. The pod door closed automatically and the pod blasted off. The gas covered him and he began to fall asleep as he left Earth…never to return.

"Good-bye Gohan. I'll defend Namek with all the power I have. I stayed because of you. And now I'm lost without you."

The End

AN: Please R&R. The last part(some of it) is from the beginning of the Trunks Saga. Gohan asks why Piccolo stayed when he could have left with his people.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of Namek

Chapter 2

AN: Due to the kind reviews and the fact that I'm bored out of my mind, I'm going to try to write this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A soft beeping woke and he slowly forced his eyes to open. "Morning, Piccolo." Vegeta's cold voice came over the speaker. "You have almost reached your destination." Piccolo reached up silently rubbed his eyes. His muscles were stiff and sore. The tears had been completely erased from his face, but, the memories were still burning in his mind. He forced back tears, and looked through the circle window in front of him. His eyes widened in shock for a moment at the view before him.

A large green planet loomed before him surrounded by vast space. Stars surrounded the planet that was coming closer, and closer to him. Purple began to show through the green to reveal large amounts of water. Blue began to show through as grass and trees.

"This is New Namek?" he whispered. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Naw, it's Vegetasei" came Vegeta's oddly sarcastic response. "You have been asleep for one year."

Piccolo sat silently for a long time watching the planet zoom closer and closer.

"Do you miss it?" he finally asked.

"Miss what?"

The two usually silent people continued their conversation as Piccolo's pod crashed down on New Namek.

"Traveling through space. Do you miss it?"

There was a long pause that made Piccolo believe that Vegeta wasn't going to answer and reached for the door when Vegeta answered.

"Yeah, I miss traveling. From what you say, you understand why. When I was still a child, I would look around the planet before I destroyed it just to see the beauty of it. But… Lord Frieza found out. So I began to simply kill everything as soon as I got there."

"When I was a child" Piccolo admitted shyly. " I would kill people just because I could. Each of my father's children were born for a reason. Mine was to murder Goku and avenge my father and brothers. Though my brothers didn't really matter. But I watched for beauty. If I found someone who I considered beautiful I would follow them and let them live. Once I followed this little six year old girl around for a year. She was beautiful. She had fluffy black curls that bounced when she walked and big black eyes. I stalked her everywhere. She saw me several times but she wasn't afraid. She kept calling me Ombra, which is some kind of word for Shadow."

There was a long pause again but Piccolo sensed the Prince of Saiyans wanted to word his question right.

"What happened to her?" he finally asked.

"I found her dead body on her doorstep. Her brother, or whatever he was, watched from the front window. His flesh was a soft blue in color. Explained why she didn't mind me so much."

"Everyone you come close to dies too, huh?" Vegeta finally whispered sadly.

"Yeah" Piccolo whispered as he got out of the pod, permanently ending the conversation.

He stood silently in mid-air above the crater he had made and watched the planet. He could sense ki signatures but they were weak, even more than normal. Something bad had happened. Focusing all his energy on the signatures, Piccolo blasted off toward them at breakneck speed. Something was wrong, the signatures were disappearing but slowly. Something was killing his people. Or taking them.

Piccolo paused at the thought. Taking them? What could be taking them? Shaking his head darkly he blasted off faster toward his people, and was nearly sick at the sight.

The Namekians, both great and small, were huddled naked and bleeding in front of a gray ship. The ship hovered a few inches off the ground was a huge circle. Cloaked figures would drag on of the humiliated Nameks away from the others and place a collar about their necks. Then they would drag them to the ship and throw them in. The Nameks tried to defend each other but the cloaked figures carried something that Piccolo knew from experience stung like crazy. A cattle prod.

"Leave them alone!" Piccolo stepped forward and faced the cloaked figures silently. They grinned as they crept forward toward him, the one that stood between them and the others and refused to budge.

"Where are the rest?" Piccolo demanded noticing a definite lack of children among them. The cloaked figures didn't answer, just advanced closer. So Piccolo started to gather energy for a ki-ball in his hand. Instantly the cloaked figures fell over themselves trying to get away from him.

"That is more like it" Piccolo snarled. "Let them go."

The cloaked figures rushed to free the remaining Nameks from their bonds.

"Where are the others?"

"They were taken inside. Hurry Piccolo, there is not much time" an elder Namek yelled in their native tongue. Piccolo didn't stop to ask how much time there was or how the elder knew his name, he just bolted for the door.

More cloaked figures waited beyond the door. Piccolo, being in a hurry, simply blew them up. He again focused on the ki signatures. They were weak but still alive. He ran down the hallway not really knowing where he was going, just following the ki. He blasted through a very thin metal door and stepped inside. The Namek children turned toward him and cried in joy.

"Let them go."

Two more cloaked figures jumped over and quickly released the children.

"Run" Piccolo whispered in Namek.

The children turned and ran toward the doors, but one looked back.

"Piccolo!" he screamed.

Piccolo turned to face the cloaked figures, just as they slammed a thick dart into his chest. Piccolo gagged on his own blood as he turned to face the frightened children. They stood in the doorway watching as Piccolo hit his knees. Piccolo gagged leaning forward just as his father did he began to spit out the egg in which his young son grew. But instead of white with green spots the egg was black with silver spots.

"Guard them my son. They are your friends and family. I love you" Piccolo whispered to the egg as he held it out the boy. The child reached out and took the egg silently.

"My son's name is Gohan. Now run. All of you use a ki attack when you are all out. Tell the others."

Piccolo's eyes fluttered closed as a white light embraced him. Pain was erased and he knew he was dead. The white light intensified and a soft voice called out behind him.

"Piccolo!"

He jerked around and sure enough, there was little Chibi Gohan with Chibi Pan at his side/ And, Piccolo couldn't believe his eyes. A seven year old girl with bouncy black curls, big black eyes and soft blue skin came over.

"Hey Ombra " she called. "Wanna play?"

Piccolo opened his mouth to object then looked down instead. He was just a little boy again. Slowly he smiled and nodded.

AN: Okay, I am done! No more! So what do you think? Does it even tie in with the first chapter. Please R&R but please don't ask for it to be longer.


End file.
